


Passion

by gonattsaga



Category: American Actor RPF, The Real Housewives of Late Night, The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (TV) RPF
Genre: Conflict, Cuddling, Cuddling with cats, Drama, Eff you, F/M, Housewives drama, Kissing, Making Up, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Starbucks, Starbucks solves a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonattsaga/pseuds/gonattsaga
Summary: I basically wrote this for myself.I've never written het before. I've never even READ het before. But when I watched the Late Night parody "The Real Housewives of Late Night" I just developed a huge crush on Jimmy Fallon in drag as his fictional wife Denise (Don't judge me!) and I just had this massive craving for some Denise/Jimmy romance. But unfortunately no-one else out there seems to have hooked onto this fandom... So you know what they say... "If it ain't out there, write it yourself!" (I'm sure someone somewhere has said that at some point? Right?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this for myself.
> 
> I've never written het before. I've never even READ het before. 
> 
> But when I watched the Late Night parody "The Real Housewives of Late Night" I just developed a huge crush on Jimmy Fallon in drag as his fictional wife Denise (Don't judge me!) and I just had this massive craving for some Denise/Jimmy romance. But unfortunately no-one else out there seems to have hooked onto this fandom... So you know what they say... 
> 
> "If it ain't out there, write it yourself!" (I'm sure someone somewhere has said that at some point? Right?)

_ _

 

 

_Unbelievable!_

 

Denise huffs in annoyance, and tries to focus on what her husband is saying but she’s already missed the first half of the joke and the rest doesn’t make any sense… _And the idiot is still playing his bass, or tuning it or whatever he’s doing!_

 

Jimmy moves on to a new joke, but his voice gets drowned out by a particularly loud note from the electric bass in the corner.

 

”Oh for…”

 

”What’s wrong?” Lydia hisses. 

 

The bass lets out another out-of-tune note. 

 

”Okay, alright”, Denise swats Lydia’s hand away and gets out of her seat. ”Hello! Excuse me?”

 

The bass player looks up in confusion and she waves her hand to get his attention. 

 

”Hi, yeah, we’re trying to do a monologue here, okay? So stop with the diddling with your bass!”

 

He blinks stupidly at her. 

 

”Why are you looking at me like I’m speaking a different language—?” she demands, but before she’s even finished her sentence, the guy has turned away to blink stupidly at her husband instead, as if she didn’t just ask him a question! 

 

”No! Excuse me! That’s why I’m talking — you’re tuning your guitarr, while he’s trying to tell a joke! While he’s setting up the whole show! These are monologue jokes! And you’re diddling on your doodle over there, alright!”

 

The other band members are squirming and fidgeting and the one with the comb stuck in his hair starts to say something, and she can hear her husband mutter something as well but ignores him. 

 

”You stay out of it”, she tells comb-guy and points a threatening finger at him. ”I’m talking to the white guy!”

 

”Denise, thank you, I’ve got this—” Jimmy says.

 

”Take your skateboard and Tony Hawk your ass out of here!” she yells at the bass-playing goldfish. ”I don’t care anymore!”

 

”Alright! Well, now everyone understands, and they won’t do it anymore—” Jimmy placates her in his diplomatic voice, as if she needs to be calmed down, as if she’s the one acting out of line!

 

”Don’t you start with me, okay!” she demands. ”Go back to whatever you were doing, reading words that they wrote, whatever you want to do—!”

 

”We’ve got it—!” he says loudly. 

 

 _Yells at her_ basically, and it takes all of her self-control not to fling her handbag at his head, or break down crying… 

 

”You — shut your pie hole, okay!” she yells back, then turns back to the bass player who is just standing there like an idiot and still not saying anything. ”And you! Stop staring at me like some cabbage patch doll, okay! Blink! Be a human being! _Who is in control of this crap! Who is directing this crap!_ ”

 

And then from out of nowhere, Yvonne suddenly tears her attention away from her sandwich and starts yelling as well. _What the hell_ , Denise thinks. _Who put a quarter in you? Go back to your sandwich!_

 

”Do not do that, do not start that”, Yvonne demands. ”Do not take out the problems that _you_ have with _your_ husband on _my_ husband, okay!”

 

”What—!”

 

”Lydia, talk to your friend”, Yvonne demands. 

 

Denise feels completely lost. Why is this woman in her face? What’s this got to do with her? 

 

”Lydia…” she turns to her friend for support. 

 

”Hellooo wake up…” Yvonne says tauntingly and mimes knocking on a door. 

 

Denise snorts derisively, ”That’s how you wake people up, you knock on their heads?”

 

”That’s right, that’s how I wake people up! Every morning when my husband’s asleep, I knock on the bed and I say, _wake up baby,_ and you know what? And then we make love!”

 

Denise Fallon stutters to a stop and stares dumbfunded at the large woman. Yvonne returns the stare smugly with a careless flick of her hair and straightens up proudly, causing her entire, bulging bossom to bounce.

 

”And then we make love for hours! And then he comes in here and tries to direct _your husband_ tell a good joke—”

 

”This is a nightmare…” Denise mumbles and turns away, her heart hammering harder and harder in her chest — _we make love for hours, hours, hours_ , Yvonne’s voice echoes in her head — and she instinctively searches for her husband’s supportive gaze, but Jimmy quickly averts his eyes. 

 

” _Eff off”_ , Denise shouts and points in Yvonne’s general direction behind her, unable to even look at the woman any longer, then turning on her husband who still avoids eye contact with her. ”And _you_ eff off—!”

 

Jimmy flinches and almost drops his notes, but he still refuses to look up at her.

 

” _Eff off_! EFF OFF! Alright—?” Denise shrieks. 

 

Jimmy walks up to the guy next to the camera holding the cue cards and mutters something quietly to him, clearly intent on ignoring the whole situation. Denise’s chest tightens and her eyes start to prickle. 

 

”…I’m gonna go to cry, I’m gonna have a good cry!” she says shrilly and starts stomping up the stairs. 

 

She almost wishes Yvonne would remain standing just so she would have an excuse to knock that disgusting sandwich out of her fat, greasy fingers, but the other woman quickly resumes her seat when Denise approaches.

 

”Thank you so much!” Denise leans down and bellows in her face. ”I really appreciate it, _thank you_!”

 

Yvonne just raises her hand nonchalantly like some sandwich-sticky shield between their faces. 

 

”Eff yourself!” Denise snaps and continues stomping up the stairs. ” _Eff off!_ We don’t need a show, I guess—!”

 

Denise loses her footing on the top step and almost trips over, her heart skipping a beat, ”And eff this step — what the Hell is this —!” 

 

But she quickly regains both her footing and composure, and even if she hadn’t, her best friend Lydia is close behind her, ready to lend a supporting hand, murmuring gentle words of encouragement. At least Denise can count on _someone_ to support her unconditionally! 

 

”I am _shaking_ ”, she tells her friend and the other woman nods seriously and pats her on the arm, subtly prodding her to keep walking out of the studio. ”Look at this — literally _shaking_ —!”

 

”I know, come on, let’s go…”

 

They make their way to the Starbucks on the corner and Lydia treats Denise to a latte, then listens and nods calmly as she vents about Yvonne — ”That woman gets my goat! I cannot stand her! All right? She’s a nightmare! A. Night. Mare. Okay? _Make love for hours_! Give me a break!” — about The Roots — ”I mean, who the eff are _the roots_! Get a life!” — and finally her husband…

 

”I mean, can you believe him? Not as much as a thank you! That bass-playing Pinocchio is diddling away on his doodle, distracting everyone from the monologue jokes, no-one’s paying attention, it’s an effing circus, okay, and I’m the _only one_ trying to get some order and get this show ready! Okay? Thank you, you’re welcome!”

 

Denise finally runs out of steam and sips her cooling latte gingerly as she falls silent. Lydia pats the back of her hand gently and accidentally ashes on her wedding ring. Denise gives the woman a pinched smile and carefully brushes the cigarette ash away from the small diamond. 

 

”Can you believe they make love for hours? Every morning?” she mutters after another tense moment of silence. 

 

”Nah…” Lydia croaks dismissively. ”There’s no way.”

 

”Right!” Denise says eagerly. ”She’s totally making that up, right?”

 

”Totally”, Lydia echoes and nods slowly. 

 

 

*

 

Denise and Lydia finally say goodbye and Denise grabs a cab. There is no way she is going back to the studio. Not while that horrendous woman is there. And she’s not too happy with the band or her husband either… Despite Lydia lending her a sympathetic ear, Denise is still fuming when she gets home. 

 

She curls up with the kitties on the sofa and dozes off to an episode of some hospital show. She wakes up to the sound of the front door clicking shut and sits up straighter, tracking the sound of her husband’s footsteps as they make their way through the house and finally stop in the doorway behind her. There is a gentle sigh, and then the sofa dips next to her. She continues staring at the TV screen, pretending to be immersed in the dramatic plot that is unfolding. 

 

A warm hand sneaks onto her thigh and squeezes gently. She bats it away. 

 

”I’m sorry”, Jimmy murmurs quietly. 

 

”No”, Denise snaps and moves Mr Cuddles from her right arm to her left so she can point an accusatory finger at him. ”I am upset with you! Okay?”

 

”I know”, Jimmy sighs and reaches out for her again. 

 

”No”, Denise snaps, slapping his hand away for a second time. ”I stood up for you today, okay! And you couldn’t even back me up?” 

 

Mr Cuddles squirms out of her grip and jumps down. Denise takes that as her cue to get off the sofa as well. Jimmy quickly stands up as well, arms reaching out half-heartedly and eyes drooping like an abandoned beagle. 

 

”When that doodle-diddler was disrespecting _my husband”,_ Denise continues, getting fired up once more. ”And I put him in his place, because no-one else was doing nothing, and that rehearsal was a mess, okay, _a mess!_ And then _Yvonne_ —!”

 

”I know!”

 

”And you just stood there and let her talk to me that way—?”

 

”—I know, I’m sorry—”

 

”I have never been so embarrassed _in my life_! It was a nightmare! Okay? A. Night. Mare!”

 

”Honey—”

 

”No, _eff you_! You’re an effing _ding dong_ —!”

 

”Shh… Come here…” Jimmy murmurs, reaching for her hand but she moves it away and holds up both her hands, making it clear that she doesn’t want anything to do with him and his lame apologies. ”I’m sorry—”

 

”Eff off, alright”, Denise grumbles stubbornly, turning away. 

 

”I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, okay…”

 

”I felt completely humiliated… and alone… like you didn’t care about me at all —”

 

” _Of course_ I care about you, are you _kidding me_? You’re my rock!” Jimmy exclaims and she starts to melt immediately. ”Babe, I’d be lost without you. I’d be nothing without you.”

 

” _Late Night_ would be nothing without me”, she mutters, turning back around to face her husband. ”If I didn’t make sure things are running smoothly in the office the show would be cancelled in a heartbeat — have you any idea of the effing bull that those ding dongs in the office are pulling the minute your back is turned?”

 

”Mmm…” Jimmy murmurs, reaching out for her again. 

 

His fingers slip onto her hips and slowly coaxes her into his space and warmth. Denise softens and lets herself be reeled in, her sense memory reminding her that _this is it_ ; this is _hers_ , her happy place, her safe haven; this is what it feels like to be adored and cared for and loved by Jimmy Fallon. 

 

She shakes her head to clear it and fixes him with a serious look. 

 

”The place is like a zoo! A freaking zoo!”

 

”Mmm”, Jimmy agrees again, but he barely even seems to be listening and Denise narrows her eyes suspisciously.

 

”They can’t write one good joke between them without me holding their hands! But does anyone appreciate _anything_ I do—?”

 

”I do, baby!” Jimmy says quickly, meeting her glare with his gut-wrenchingly sincere cow eyes. ”I appreciate you… especially in these pants…”

 

He trails his warm hands trail down her backside and gently squeezes her through the tight plether. 

 

”Jimmy”, Denise coos quietly, smiling a little despite herself. 

 

Her face heats up and she gives his shoulders a half-hearted shove, but it barely even makes him sway. If anything, it seems to draw him closer.

 

”You’re so bad…” she mumbles coyly, kneading his shoulders instead and _maybe_ pulling on them a little, _but only a little, only to steady herself really…_

 

”Mmm, it’s what you do to me…” he smiles cheekily and hugs her even closer. 

 

The faint remnants of the cologne she bought him for his birthday wraps around her like a blanket and she sighs. Relenting finally, she tilts her head in invitation and Jimmy dives in. She can feel the smile on his lips as he brushes a kiss against the side of her neck. Her eyes flutter closed… _Oh dear…_ She can already feel the familiar throbbing between her legs. 

 

She shakes her hair into her face to hide her burning cheeks, but Jimmy instantly cradles her head in his hands and guides it up again, peering into her eyes fondly. The chocolate brown of his eyes has darkened with lust, Denise can barely make out the pupils at all anymore, but there is nothing urgent or rushed about the look he gives her. 

 

A small part of Denise remembers Yvonne’s statement and feels a twinge of regret, but only a tiny one. Would it be nice if just once her husband would be so overcome with desire and passion that he grabbed her and lifted her off her feet, then threw her down on the nearest surface — _not the new coach, thank you, it cost a fortune! But anywhere else!_ — and devoured her for hours? 

 

 _Yes._ That would be nice. 

 

But that’s not her Jimmy. Even if she _did_ wake him up with a knock on the head, wearing nothing but her frilly mesh nighty that makes her bubbies look _fantastic_ , her Jimmy, who can’t even change into his pyjamas before turning off the overhead bedroom light, would never lose control like that. 

 

 _But that’s okay,_ Denise thinks and returns his warm smile. _I love him._ _Just the way he is._

 

”Bedroom?” he croaks hopefully. 

 

”Yeah, baby”, she says. ”Bedroom… Give me two minutes, though. Let me slip into something a little more comfortable, okay?”

 

If possible, Jimmy’s eyes darken even further and he nods hungrily. 

 

”One minute!”

 

”You’re so bad”, Denise titters and swats his chest playfully. 

 

She gives him a quick peck on the lips before backing away towards the bedroom, but Jimmy catches her around the waist and pulls her back in for another kiss, and deepens it hungrily.

 

He breaks the kiss just as suddenly as he started it and Denise sways on the spot. His eyes are heavy-lidded but bright as he gazes into her face. 

 

” _Oh_ …” she breathes out. 

 

 _I guess I was wrong,_ she thinks numbly, _that was some passion right there…_

 


End file.
